Hope Dies Last
by Krista2
Summary: Takes place after RotK. Frodo stays in Gondor until he’s well enough physically and emotionally to return to the Shire. He convinces Sam to go home to Rosie and finds himself alone in the White City
1. Hope Dies Last

- With Hope -  
  
Summary: Takes place after RotK. Frodo stays in Gondor until he's well enough physically and emotionally to return to the Shire.  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Genre: Angst / Drama  
  
Author's Note: This is my first LotR fan fiction. I've though read a bunch of them. *Please read and review* I would really like to hear your opinion.  
  
: : :  
Sam stood at the waterside, looking respectfully at the nature. A slight breeze played along his light clothes while the warm sunrays lit up his face. But the sun easily revealed the sadness that could be seen behind his eyes. Something was amiss. Something precious to him was missing.  
  
Still he enjoyed the weather. It had been a long time since the comforting sun had been visible. Since it had been visible in his heart. ´Hope dies last´ He had once been told by none other than Bilbo Baggins and he still held tight to those words.  
  
"Sam!" A desperate voice approached him. A galloping Pippin came into view when Sam slightly turned around  
  
"Sam" gasped Pippin "He's awake"  
  
The sadness behind Samwise´s eyes faded and soon there was nothing in his expression but happiness. He laid his hand upon his smiling friend, who had waited for this reaction. They both shared a happy laugh, then they were off, running to the castle.  
  
: : :  
  
"Frodo" Sam rushed in, panting  
  
The dazed hobbit tore his attention from the men around him and found his eyes looking deeply into Sam's  
  
"Sam" exclaimed Frodo as he tried to raise himself up, but a firm but gentle hand pushed him back down "You must gather your strength little one before you leave this bed"  
  
Sam approached the bed where Frodo lay. The tiny hobbit that lay there looked so fragile. Sam´s most desire was to gather his friend into his arms and soothe him. Telling him that everything would be fine.  
  
"Sam, where are we?" Frodo asked  
  
"We're in the white city, Frodo" Sam said as he reached for the pale hand and placed it in his palm. He wanted to cry when he felt the coolness of Frodo´s body  
  
"You must be cold" Sam said as he pulled the blanket closer to his body  
  
"We're in Gondor?" Frodo looked dreamily at Sam  
  
"Yes we are, Frodo. As soon as you´re healed we will take a tour around. I give you my word on that" Sam said  
  
"When will that be, Sam.. Tomorrow?" Frodo´s pleading blue eyes searched Sam's  
  
"That'll be not quite yet. Little one" A strong voice echoed in the room. But was out of Frodo´s eyesight.  
  
"Strider" Sam sighed  
  
"Aragorn" Frodo eyes perked up as he heard Sam address him by name  
  
A gentle hand was laid on his forehead. It brushed away the wet curls that were stuck on his forehead and soon Frodo found himself staring at Aragorn  
  
"What happened, Strider? How did I get here?" Frodo asked, "It seems that all my memory has been washed away since I was in Mordor"  
  
"You shall not have to worry about that, Mr. Frodo" Sam said, "It's over, the quest is over"  
  
Frodo´s blue eyes turned to Sam. It was so strange how his eyes expressed those indescribable emotion that neither Sam or Aragorn recognized  
  
"I only wish to know what happened" Frodo said, "Why is no memory in my mind. All I remember is that cold tower. But I cannot remember how the quest came to end... How come I can't?"  
  
Aragorn knelt by his bed, making sure their eye level was the same  
  
"Frodo.." Aragorn trailed off "The reason why you don´t remember anything is because you were in a really bad condition. I do not know how long those orcs tortured you. But Sam found you at last. I do not know what strength you had left to actually finish the quest.."  
  
// "Frodo, don´t worry. Your Sam is here"  
  
Frodo moaned out loud when he felt a soft hand caress his cheek. Slowly he opened up his eyes to find Sam by his side. He couldn´t believe that Sam was there with him. He had often dreamt it in his unconsciousness  
  
Sam´s hand grabbed around his waist and another was placed beneath Frodo´s head and then immediately Frodo realized that Sam was real and he was there to take him away from that place  
  
"Oh Sam" His hoarse voice called out  
  
"Yes, Frodo. It´s Sam" There was a hint of relief in Sam´s voice  
  
Sam pulled the limp body into his arms and carefully made his way out. Frodo´s head lay limp on Sam´s chest when he felt something from beneath Sam´s shirt. It was his ring. Frodo reached out for it in one lash and crashed to the ground because of his sudden movement  
  
"Who gave you the permission to carry it!?" Frodo´s voice came out stronger and harsher then his weak body would had prefer "It is mine. It´s mine!"  
  
Frodo´s attention went to the ring that he had in his palm. The one ring, softly caressing it  
  
"Frodo" Sam´s voice was otherwise weak, searching for any glimpse of his master in the possessed body in front of his very eyes  
  
Frodo´s head jerked up to see the Sam trying to reach him. Frodo locked his grip around the ring then attacked his rescuer.  
  
Punches were sent again and again until Frodo´s little body couldn´t allow any more. He looked down at the work he had done to his friend and backed away. Gasping. He tried to stay on his legs but they were wobbly and he landed at the ground again, sobbing painfully.  
  
"I am so sorry, Sam" Frodo pulled himself up to a stone cold wall, placing his injured arms around his injured body  
  
Sam pulled himself up to a sitting position. Not daring to stand up. Not quite yet. When he heard the little hobbit start to sob again, his heart broke. He crawled over to his master and pulled him into an embrace. Frodo pulled himself away - He felt so ashamed of his actions. How could he hurt the only one who still was trying to keep him alive . The one who had stood by him through this quest. The one who had never lost him.//  
"Frodo.." Sam slightly shook him  
  
The dazed eyes of the former ringbearer turned to Sam  
  
"Oh, dear Elbereth, Frodo don´t do this to me again!" Sam said  
  
"Wha- -" The small, fragile hobbit looked confused  
  
"I thought you´d left us" Sam said  
  
"How can you manage this Sam?" Frodo raised himself up against all medical advices  
  
Sam looked confused "How can I manage what, Mr. Frodo?"  
  
"How can you stand by me after everything I´ve done to you?" Frodo fought the tears "It was my fault that you were taken away from the Shire, to come with me on this suicidal quest. I took you away from the mother of your child!"  
  
Frodo realized what he had said afterwards. But he had to get Sam to dislike him, to leave him and go home to the Shire. He couldn´t stand it any longer to watch Sam´s unhappiness when he knew he could regain happiness in the Shire  
  
"Frodo, I don´t have a child" Sam laid his hand on his forehead, searching for fever  
  
"It has not yet been given birth" Frodo whispered "I was not suppose to tell you this.."  
  
//"Frodo" Frodo turned around to see Rosie Cotton in front of him. Rosie was most desirable hobbit lass in the whole shire. She was beautiful like an elf - some hobbits said but Frodo had never seen one but could well believe it was the truth  
  
"Rosie" Frodo stated "What may I do for you?"  
  
"Do you know where Sam is, I have been looking for him all day" Rosie said  
  
"Oh you know Sam, where a gardening needs to be done he´s usually there" Frodo said  
  
Frodo studied the worried expression on Rosie´s beautiful face  
  
"Are you feeling well, Rose?" Frodo asked "You look a little pale for August"  
  
"Frodo.." She trailed off "I.. I´m pregnant"  
  
Frodo couldn´t find the right words to describe his wonderment  
  
"It´s Sam´s" Rosie continued "I really long to keep it, but I fear Sam will not and I know I won´t be able to raise it by myself"  
  
"A-are you sure?" Frodo stuttered  
  
"I´m positive, Frodo. Sam is the only option" Rosie said  
  
"I.. I didn´t know.." Frodo trailed off  
  
"Oh, we kept it as a secret" Rosie said "But after we.. Sam´s been a little distant"  
  
"If I see him I´ll tell him you´ve been looking for him" Frodo said  
  
: : :  
  
Sam had his back to the party where hobbits from all around Shire were dancing. It was a celebration for Bilbo´s eleventh hundred and eleventh birthday  
  
He slightly turned his head around to see Rosie. She was dancing and that beautiful smile on her lips broke Sam as he quickly turned around again.  
  
Beside him appeared Frodo "Go on, Sam. Ask Rosie for a dance" He stated as he sat down, catching his breath.  
  
Sam looked hesitant for a second. He was really nervous, but didn´t face Frodo "Eh - I think I´ll just have another ale"  
  
Frodo laughed slightly as Sam stood up heading for another ale "Oh, no, you don´t" He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and steered him into the action, pushing him forward where he landed into Rosie´s arms. Sam wrapped his arms around Rosie´s waist as they continued with the flow//  
  
"I.. I´m going to be a father?" Sam asked, there was a hint of shock in his voice. He realized immediately that Frodo had said it to him to encourage him to leave Gondor and head home - to the Shire  
  
"Go home, Sam" Frodo said "Rosie needs you"  
  
"But you need me" cried Sam "I promised I wouldn´t lose you"  
  
"My dear, Sam" Frodo said as he reached out to touch his cheek "You haven´t lost me, I´ll return when I´m better"  
  
"I can´t leave you here, Frodo" Sam was crying "This world outside the Shire is a big place. We don´t belong here"  
  
"No, we don´t" Frodo said "But you know well I would not be able to travel in this condition"  
  
Sam stayed silent  
  
"I promise I´ll be back, Sam. How long until.. I will not know. But I will return" Frodo was silent for a while "Bag End needs life and gardening. So if you wish to.. You, Rosie and your baby can live there and when I return I know where to find you"  
  
Sam´s tears ran quickly down his cheeks as Frodo placed a key into his palm  
  
"Farewell, Sam" Frodo whispered  
  
Sam gently placed a kiss on Frodo´s forehead, then he turned around and walked out. He stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Don´t look back" Frodo whispered  
  
"I´ll see you sometime again, Frodo" Sam whispered then he took off  
  
: : :  
  
Author's Note II: For those of you who review I will try my best to answer your questions. Can you spare few seconds? 


	2. My Beloved Friend

Hope Dies Last  
  
Summary: Takes place after RotK. Frodo stays in Gondor until he's well enough physically and emotionally to return to the Shire.  
  
Rating: Hmm, I think PG-13 would be convenient.  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst (A little less drama and a lot of angst)  
  
Authors Note: I published the story a month ago but afterwards I really considered just to drop it. But now I´m back. My fault is I never finish what I start, so I made a promise to myself * I will finish this story - No matter what * . It´s actually a lot easier to write a story in my own native language and I don´t know the whole beta drill or how to get a beta reader. So I´m just playing by my fingers.  
  
I´m so tired of begging for reviews. You know everyone puts * Please * into the sentence where they´re asking to be reviewed. But if you have time I would really like to be reviewed. - - Ah.. I can´t do this. PLEASE review me.  
  
- - -  
My Beloved Friend  
  
Frodo wiped the tears off his cheek that had been running since Sam left the room. He didn´t cry in front of Sam because he didn´t want Sam to see his pain. Samwise the brave was gone and there was no knowing when he would see his dear Sam again.  
  
Somehow he regretted his words. Why did he tell Sam he was going to be a father, why did the situation have to be so difficult?  
´Just because it has to be´ He heard those words from himself. He didn´t know when he would return and he couldn´t let Sam stay with him. Sam had other responsibilities to tend and Frodo could ask no more of his beloved friend.  
My beloved friend  
  
Now our paths have led us apart My beloved friend You will always have a place in my heart  
  
Frodo felt how a warm hand was brushed against his cold skin. - Sam - He slowly turned his teary eyes toward his visitor to find Merry and Pippin by his bedside. Pippin held out a tray of food, with a slight smile  
  
"We thought you might be hungry" Pippin said  
  
Frodo disappointed eyes locked on the food and he immediately felt nausea creep in his stomach. He slowly shook his head "I´m not hungry" His voice was thick with tears "Please take it away"  
  
Pippin and Merry exchanged looks. Then Pippin lay down the tray as Merry grabbed Frodo´s hand into his own. Frodo found it comforting. Sam had held him like that before.  
  
"You will find Sam again" Merry said soothingly "I doubt there´ll be a long time until"  
  
Frodo´s head shifted to the side to face Merry "Why didn´t you leave too? Did you let Sam go by himself?"  
  
"Sam can take care of himself" Merry said "Besides there´s no worry of him getting lost, Aragorn gave him a very specific map to follow"  
  
"And the reason why we are here are to make sure that you spend some time with two intelligent ones" Pippin said  
  
Frodo smiled a bit through his tears. "I would had preferred that you left as well"  
  
"Why? Don´t you love us?" Pippin asked. There was a hint of fake heartbreak in his voice  
  
"Don´t you love the Shire?" Frodo asked  
  
There was a long silence in the room until Pippin turned his attention back to the tray he had arrived with "Now the healer´s going to be mad if we don´t give you your dinner. He told us you needed the food to collect your strength" Pippin smirked "Do you believe that? ´To collect strength´ Food is not strong it´s delightful and you know what? It´s really comforting too"  
  
"I do not wish to eat" Frodo said, "Eat away and tell I did"  
  
"Frodo" Merry warned  
  
"I know I can´t hold it down, please. I feel nauseated enough" Frodo said  
  
"Well we could help him out just this once" Pippin said, "I´m starved"  
  
"Pippin!" Merry stated angrily the he turned his attention to Frodo "Just this once, Frodo. But I´ll make sure you eat luncheon"  
  
Pippin laid down the tray and grabbed the bowl that was full of porridge with a thin slices of apples mixed in, running his tounge over his lips while staring down at the appetizing dinner. He grabbed the bread that lay by the bowl and brought it up to his lips. Merry watched for a while as Pippin savoured on Frodo´s food.  
  
The sigh from Merry was audible to both of his cousins. Frodo raised his head to meet Merry´s eyes that were locked into his. They shared a moment, staring into each other´s eyes. Finally Frodo broke it, searching for something more comforting than Merry´s gaze that showed obvious concern and maybe a little disappointment too.  
  
"Frodo" Merry stated. His name was spoken in a low voice. Frodo could only hear the mutter, but he knew the sound of his name.  
  
Frodo bit his lower lip to stop it from trembling. He wanted to be left alone. He wanted to take his frustration out, but he knew he couldn´t do that in front of his younger cousins. Wasn´t he their paragorn? Wasn´t he supposed to stay strong?  
  
"Frodo" Merry´s voice was a bit higher than before. All of a sudden Frodo felt a finger being placed under his chin and his head was slowly pushed upwards.  
  
Merry stared into the eyes of his cousin that reminded him of the Brandywine River in summertime, so pure and so beautiful. But they were also glassy and in matter of time the river would stream down his fair face.  
  
"You know you can talk to me, Frodo, no matter what. You know you can always talk to me" Merry´s voice was sad and low  
  
"Thank you Merry" Frodo whispered as he tore his gaze from Merry´s eyes again  
  
They stayed silent and the only sound that was heard in the room was Pippin´s chewing. Merry turned his gaze toward Pippin who was swallowing down the last bite of the bread. He had finished the porridge in no time and sometimes Merry could find it frightening how fast Pippin could eat.  
  
"Pippin" Merry´s voice was somehow strong as he addressed his cousin by name "Please, take the crockery away"  
  
Pippin took the hint and quickly gathered the dishes onto the tray and then he was out of the room, slowly closing the door behind him.  
  
"How are you?" Merry asked softly  
  
Frodo´s eyes were still teary and Merry wondered how he could keep the tears in for so long without breaking a sob. But he knew his cousin, the stories he had heard when being a child were so heart-wrenching for him. When Primula and Drogo died he had kept his grieve inside and sometimes at nights the residents of Brandy Hall could hear the painful sobs at nights coming from Frodo´s bedroom, but no one had actually bothered to go in and comfort the twelve-year-old. If Merry had been given birth by the time that Frodo´s parents died he knew he would have never left his side.  
  
He had heard his own parents talk about how Frodo changed after his parents died and Merry was sure he did. Was it for good or bad, he was not sure. Frodo was wonderful but a bit distant from the other hobbits, in looks and actions.  
  
"I don´t know" Frodo whispered, just as the words were escaped into the air Merry realized that he had been lost in his own world.  
  
"You do know but you do not wish to tell me" Merry said, trying to smile but failing  
  
"I can´t describe it" Frodo whispered, "I hope I´m not disappointing you"  
  
Merry frowned as he shifted closer to Frodo and grasped his hand "Never in all the years to come would you ever disappoint me"  
  
Frodo´s tears were more obvious now and a single tear slid down his cheek. Merry reached out with his hand and brushed it away. Just as his hand connected with Frodo´s jaw a sob escaped from his older cousin. Merry wrapped his arms around the broken hobbit. Whispering comforting words while he stroked Frodo´s back. When Frodo´s sobs became whimpers, Merry raised his head and planted a kiss on his cousin´s bruised forehead. He gently laid Frodo down and brushed the curls away from his forehead with his thumb.  
  
Merry wasn´t sure how long time he had spent with Frodo but judging by the sun it was about luncheon and he had made a promise to himself that Frodo would eat. He slowly raised himself up and shot a look at the sleeping hobbit in the over sized bed.  
  
He quietly made his way out and slowly closed the door behind him. Just as the doors were shut Frodo´s eyes fluttered open.  
  
He slowly pulled himself up to a sitting position. His gaze turned towards the window and he realized that he hadn´t been outside for days and he really could use the fresh air.  
  
: : :  
  
It was a bright day. The hills of Gondor were green and flowery. But in the distance grey skies were nearing. The air was also moist - like just before rain.  
  
Although the sun was shining the day was rather chilly and Frodo pulled his cloak tighter around himself. His steps were uneasy but not unexpected he hadn´t been upon his feet since heaven knew when.  
  
He had not really gotten far when he heard a familiar voice. A really familiar voice - a voice he knew from The Shire - From Bag End.  
  
Frodo shook his head. His mind was just playing tricks on him as it often did. It couldn´t be. He saw him fall.  
  
Without realizing it he slowly made his way towards the stable where the voice was coming from. He peered in and saw an old man and a white horse.  
  
His jaw dropped open and in an impulse he rushed towards. The old man turned around when he heard someone near behind him  
  
"Gandalf" Frodo exclaimed with a smile  
  
The old man looked confused as he stared down at the hobbit few feet away  
  
"I apologize young master. I´m not very good with names" Gandalf said  
  
Frodo felt his knees weaken  
  
"Don´t you remember me?" His voice was trembling  
  
"I believe I´ve seen you somewhere, but your name has vanished" Gandalf frowned  
  
Frodo´s eyes got teary "But you´re Gandalf"  
  
The old man in front of him nodded, when he opened his mouth again. Frodo grabbed around his ears and whirled around, not wanting to hear anymore.  
  
He took off from the stable. Running somewhere and yet nowhere.  
  
: : :  
  
A/N: Don´t you remember in The Two Towers (movie version) when Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli meet Gandalf in the woods and he doesn´t really remember them and how he explains that the time went by very slowly while he was unconscious (dead). His memory is very shallow then, he doesn´t remember the companions of the fellowship and barely remembers his nickname (Gandalf the grey) 


	3. Easier To Run

Hope Dies Last  
  
Summary: Takes place after RotK. Frodo stays in Gondor until he's well enough physically and emotionally to return to the Shire.  
  
Rating: Hmm, I think PG-13 would be convenient.  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst (A little less drama and a lot of angst)  
  
Authors Note: I published the story a month ago but afterwards I really considered just to drop it. But now I´m back. My fault is I never finish what I start, so I made a promise to myself * I will finish this story - No matter what * . It´s actually a lot easier to write a story in my own native language and I don´t know the whole beta drill or how to get a beta reader.  
  
I´m so tired of begging for reviews. You know everyone puts * Please * into the sentence where they´re asking to be reviewed. But if you have time I would really like to be reviewed. - - Ah.. I can´t do this. PLEASE review me.  
  
Aelfigu: Thank you so much for your review I´m flattered to know that you like it. I would really love to read the NC-17 version of your story, I´m really enjoying it in every single way with slash or no slash. I should had mentioned that in the first chapter that the flashback Frodo was having were from the past.  
  
Trin: Aw, thank you. I was a lurker at first. But then I came across a really good story that needed to be reviewed.  
  
Cyber: Oh, I need to have the story a bit angsty before Gandalf remembrance. But he will remember him - I´ll give you my word on that.  
  
Iorhael: Aw, you too! My two favourite ff.net authors reviewed me. I must be in heaven. I just don´t know if I can keep on continuing this story. But I will try my best.  
- Easier To Run -  
  
Frodo couldn't even feel the physical pain that had ached in his whole body when he started that run. Now all he could feel was the lump in his throat and all the emotional pain. The tears that were creeping behind his eyes were blocking his sight. No longer did he care where he would end up. This was not the quest he had once been appointed to, there was no specific way he could run.  
  
Tears started to stream down his face, tears that he couldn't control anymore. Oh, how he wished Sam was there to comfort him. The sudden thought of Sam made his knees weaken and he fell to the ground  
  
Frodo pulled himself up to his knees. Staring at the sight in front of him. In front of his very eyes lay a river, which he didn't know the name of. It was beautiful. It shimmered in the bright sun that reflected on it.  
  
His tears still streamed down his face while he raised himself back upon his feet. His legs were giving up after all the running, he lost his footing and dropped back to his knees.  
  
Crawling ever so slowly, he made his way toward the river. The words of Gandalf echoed in his mind ´ I believe I´ve seen you somewhere, but your name has vanished´ How? How could he not remember him. He´d known Gandalf for so many years. What happened while he was off in Mordor? What made Gandalf forget about him?  
  
When he stopped at the riverbank his eyes searched into the river where he could see his reflection. It made his heart stop. His eyes were full of indescribable emotion and his injured face made him hate himself a lot more. Who wanted him? Who wanted him to live in this world? He was just a burden. A burden that needed to be carried around by his friends. He was the chain that held them from happiness.  
  
His finger dug into the freezing cold water. But now he didn´t care, he slowly pulled his whole body into the water. Crying out softly, the water hit him like thousands of knives, Frodo tried to erase the thoughts of the cold while he made his way further. When he was near the middle he forced his head beneath the water level and slowly becoming motionless.  
  
The last thought were about Sam before the darkness overtook him. ´Don´t be sad, Sam. I´m doing this for you´  
  
If Frodo had been conscious he would had noticed when a pair of hands reached for his shoulders, placing them under his armpits and slowly being dragged to the riverbank  
  
Merry pulled his motionless cousin from the freezing cold river and carefully laid him down at the soft grass. He placed his index and middle finger on Frodo´s neck to search for pulse but not to find one  
  
"Frodo" His voice was weak and shaky as he whispered out his name  
  
He wanted to run for help, but didn´t know if he would get help in time. His shaky fingers untied Frodo´s cloak then he unbuttoned his tunic. Placing his hands on Frodo´s ribcage.  
  
He pushed down few times without a response. The figure lay peaceful at the grass. He slowly leaned Frodo´s head backwards and pinched his nose and opened up his mouth. He placed his lips upon Frodo´s to share his air  
  
Then he placed both of his hands back at the ribcage.  
  
After few attempts, Frodo´s head violently whirled to the side as he vomited big gulps of water. Merry brushed his cousin´s hair while the other hobbit was trying so hard to gasp for air.  
  
"Merr - y" Frodo whimpered. His teeth clattered because of cold as he tried to turn his head to face the figure behind him  
  
"Yes, Frodo. I´m here" Merry tried to state his sentence strongly, but it failed  
  
"I´m sorry. I´m so sorry.." Frodo cried out as he tried to face his cousin, but Merry stopped him from turning around  
  
"Ssh, let´s stay still for a while" Merry said "You need to recover"  
  
"I´m so cold" Frodo cried  
  
"I´m sorry. I have nothing warm to offer you" Merry said as he kept brushing his fingers through Frodo´s hair  
  
Frodo fought exhaustion while Merry´s comforting hands brushed his hair. It didn´t take long until Frodo closed his eyes and didn´t open them up again. The exhaustion had won.  
  
: : :  
  
Frodo´s eyes jerked open when he felt the terrible pain in his ribs. The pain made it hard to breathe, so the breath he took were really shallow and rapid.  
  
It caused a lot of pain when he tried to inhale a deep breath, which made him cry out in pain. Merry rushed to his side with Pippin and Aragorn following.  
  
"Frodo" Pippin whispered as he reached out to grab his hand  
  
"It... hurts" Frodo yelled through his clenched teeth  
  
"What hurts, Frodo?" Aragorn asked softly  
  
Frodo inhaled few shallow breaths before continuing "My ribs"  
  
"I´m sorry, Frodo" Merry stated before Aragorn explained  
  
"You cracked a rib, Frodo. There´s nothing I can do about except give you some herbs to dull the pain" Aragorn said  
  
"Then give them to me!" Frodo screamed out in his frustration  
  
Aragorn didn´t say anything, but stood quietly up and made his way out of the room  
  
"Now, now, Frodo. There´s no need to be aggressive" Merry patted his hand  
  
"I´m sorry. I don´t know what came over me. The pain is just so frustrating I guess" Frodo whispered sadly  
  
"I think there´s something else bothering you, my dear cousin" Merry said  
  
"If there was I assure I would tell you" Frodo whispered  
  
The room was silent for a while until Pippin gasped out when he brushed Frodo´s forehead  
  
"Merry, he´s cold" Pippin´s gaze searched Merry´s "He´s really cold"  
  
Merry had felt the coolness in Frodo´s hand but hadn´t expected it to be more than a chill like he himself was experiencing. He slowly raised his hand and placed it on Frodo´s forehead to realize that Frodo´s body was unbelievable cold.  
  
Frodo´s eyelids got extremely heavy while Merry´s warm hand brushed his forehead  
  
"Pippin send out a message for some warm water for bath" Merry said, gravely  
  
Pippin dashed out of the doors just when Aragorn entered  
  
"What is the matter?" Aragorn asked  
  
"I think Frodo suffers from hypothermia" Merry said "Quickly, help me get him undressed for a bath"  
  
Just as Merry pulled his cousin to a sitting position, Frodo noticed how the whole room was spinning. He closed his eyes firmly but to realize that his head was also spinning. Nausea crept into his stomach and he violently threw his head to the side and threw up. His lungs screamed for air when he finished, but Frodo couldn´t hear them calling for long because his body settled into deep sleep.  
  
: : :  
  
TBC 


End file.
